Softly
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Cara Yohan ngalus yang halus banget, terus gimana cara Jinhyuk ngasih respon?. Summary nya dipercaya aja. (Kim Yo Han, Lee Jin Hyuk, Produce X 101)
1. Chapter 1

~.~

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Pick Up Line

(Kim Yo Han x Lee Jin Hyuk)

_[Top!Yohan, Bottom!Jinhyuk]_

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

~.~

Beristirahat pada penghujung pekan bukan kegiatan yang buruk untuk dilakukan, tapi Jinhyuk merasa bosan dan meninggalkan ruang tinggalnya tanpa memiliki tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi dan tidak mendapat teman yang ingin menemani.

Jinhyuk tidak memikirkan teman-teman yang menolak dirinya karena memiliki kencan, tidak lagi memikirkannya setelah dia menemukan seseorang yang ingin menempati ruang kosong di lantai atas dan kepayahan membawa beberapa kotak.

Pemuda di sisinya masih memiliki kendala dengan nafas yang berantakan, tidak berbeda dengan Jinhyuk yang memperhatikan delapan kardus milik pemuda tidak dikenalnya . . .

"Ah, kau memindahkan barang sebelum ini dan kau masih memiliki hal yang perlu kau pindahkan" Jinhyuk memberi komentar, menemukan satu bangku nyaman di ruang tengah

"Tidak, aku hanya memindahkan barang pada hari ini" Pemuda di sisi Jinhyuk memberi balasan dengan menggelengkan kepala

"Lalu, bangku nyaman ini bukan milikmu?" Tanya Jinhyuk seraya mengarahkan tunjuk pada bangku nyaman

"Bukan, bangku ini milik temanku yang menyewa ruangan ini padaku" Jawab si Pemuda dengan senyum kecil

"Kau memiliki benda yang ingin kau pindahkan?" Jinhyuk bertanya, tidak meninggalkan ruangan dengan terburu

"Kau ingin memberi bantuan padaku?" Pemuda itu memperlihatkan sorotan bingung dan merasa tidak biasa

"Iya, lagipula aku tidak memiliki kegiatan yang dapat kulakukan di penghujung pekan" Jawab Jinhyuk dengan terus terang

"Teman-temanmu melakukan kencan dan tidak ingin menemanimu?" Tebak si Pemuda, menunjukkan senyum geli

"Kelihatan seperti kau biasa menemukan penghujung pekan seperti ini" Ujar Jinhyuk, ikut menaruh senyum geli di wajah

"Heum. Kedengaran seperti ini adalah pertama kali kau menemukan penghujung pekan ini" Pemuda ini membentuk tawa kecil

"Iya, temanku akhirnya memiliki kekasih dan melakukan kencan pertamanya setelah lima tahun" Jinhyuk membentuk tawa.

Tidak melupakan bagaimana Seungyoun –temannya– biasa menaruh pesan di grup obrolan, memberi sikap merajuk saat Jinhyuk dan teman lainnya mengatakan mereka menolak ajakan bertemu dari Seungyoun.

Jinhyuk merasa tergelitik saat Seungyoun mengumumkan dia akan melakukan kencan dan tidak ingin menerima gangguan, seperti dia tidak pernah melakukan spam dan mengusik kencan temannya di pekan lain.

"Aku sudah menyulitkanmu, padahal aku belum mengetahui namamu" Jinhyuk mengembalikan atensi pada si Pemuda

"Bukan masalah" Tangan Jinhyuk memberi gestur kalau apa yang dikatakan bukan hal yang perlu dibesarkan

"Namaku Kim Yo Han" Si Pemuda mengenalkan nama, tidak menanyakan nama atau memberi tuntut pada Jinhyuk

"Aku Lee Jin Hyuk" Balas Jinhyuk, mengernyitkan dahi pada sorotan terkejut yang diperlihatkan oleh Yohan

"Lee Jin Hyuk?" Pertanyaan Yohan menahan ekspresi tidak mengerti di wajah Jinhyuk

"Iya, Lee Jin Hyuk" Kepala Jinhyuk memperlihatkan anggukan untuk membenarkan

"Ah, aku tahu kau mirip" Yohan tidak memberi penjelasan yang meluruskan tanda tanya Jinhyuk

"Aku mirip?" Padahal Jinhyuk mulai menggunakan nama 'Lee Jin Hyuk' pada beberapa tahun terakhir

"Kau mirip dengan masa depanku" Ada senyuman lebar yang menghilangkan pemikiran kalau orang ini merupakan pemuda tampan lagi keren.

Jinhyuk tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia berikan sebagai balasan juga menolak untuk menunjuk kan sikap canggung pada si Pemuda, jadi dia tidak ingin memikirkan dengan serius dan menanggapi perkataan Yohan sebagai angin lalu.

Tawa Jinhyuk memenuhi ruang yang memiliki satu bangku nyaman dan beberapa tumpukan kardus, mendengar si Pemuda yang melontarkan tawa kecil sebelum dia menawarkan untuk melakukan sarapan di minimarket tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen.

**~ (Chapter 1) End ~**

Aku ngeship mereka dari waktu mereka ngelakuin hidden box, paling keras ngeship mereka waktu Yohan langsung ngeliat Jinhyuk saat yang lain masih fokus plus kaget ke Eugene yang milih Turtleship. Ku tahu ada yang ngeship Uke Jinhyuk, tapi aku ngga yakin ada yang ngeship Yohan x Jinhyuk. Ada kah yang menumpangi kapal ini sepertiku?


	2. Chapter 2

~.~

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Pick Up Line

_[Top!Yohan x Bottom!Jinhyuk]_

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

_~.~_

Keinginan Jinhyuk adalah membaringkan diri di tempat tidur setelah satu pekan yang melelahkan dan membuat dia tidak dapat beristirahat dengan benar, tapi dia harus meninggalkan ruangannya karena tempat penyimpanan makanan sudah kosong.

Langkah Jinhyuk memburu pintu lift yang ingin menutup, meminta siapapun yang ada dalam ruang sempit untuk menahan pintu dan menunggu dirinya selagi tungkai melakukan gerakan dan mengalami sandung karena alas kaki tidak terpasang dengan benar.

Jinhyuk mengenali satu orang yang menekan tombol untuk menahan pintu lift, tidak kalah familiar dengan senyuman ramah yang diletakkan oleh orang itu pada wajahnya . . .

"Kau mengenalnya?" Pemuda lain memberi tanya, menaruh pandangannya pada sosok Yohan yang menarik tangan dan membiarkan pintu lift menutup

"Dia membantuku untuk membenahi barang" Yohan tidak memberi kesan memusuhi, tapi si lawan bicara merasa tersindir

"Iya, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak membantumu saat kau melakukan pindahan" Si lawan bicara mengatakan dengan nada sebal

"Tidak masalah, Hangyul" Jinhyuk tidak menyadari dia menyaksikan percakapan dua pemuda itu hingga tatapannya bertemu dengan Yohan

"Ini adalah temanmu?" Tanya Jinhyuk seraya mengarahkan tunjuk pada lawan bicara dari Yohan

"Iya, dia menempati lantai yang sama dengan Jinhhyuk-Hyung" Yohan memperlihatkan anggukan selagi menjawab

"Aku tahu, aku mengenalnya" Jinhyuk dan Hangyul mengatakan satu kalimat seraya menunjuk satu sama lain

"Ah" Kepala Yohan melakukan beberapa anggukan yang tidak dipahami oleh Jinhyuk, juga tidak ingin memusingkan

"Kau ingin pergi kemana, Jinhyuk-Hyung?" Tanya Yohan saat mereka meninggalkan ruang sempit, menemukan lobi dari gedung apartemen

"Swalayan. Aku kehabisan bahan makanan" Jinhyuk memberi jawaban selagi membenarkan bagian belakang dari sepatu

"Kenapa?" Yohan memberi pertanyaan selagi merendahkan tubuh, memperhatikan alas kaki milik Jinhyuk

"Iya, aku hanya tersandung karena aku tidak mengenakannya dengan benar" Jawab Jinhyuk tanpa mengalihkan tatapan

"Kakimu baik?" Tanya Yohan yang menerima ekspresi geli dari Jinhyuk, menutupi dengan menepuk noda debu di sepatu

"Tentu saja" Jinhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan kalau Yohan masih memperhatikan kaki

"Kau bisa jalan?" Yohan meninggikan pandangannya selama beberapa detik, membuat Jinhyuk ingin menanyakan apa yang menarik dengan kakinya

"Bisa" Jinhyuk hanya menyimpan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya, memberi jawaban dengan senyum geli

"Kalau begitu, kau dapat melakukan jalan denganku?" Terulang, Yohan melunturkan kesan keren dengan senyuman lebar

"Ah, kau menggelikan" Telinga Jinhyuk mendengar suara, dia menyadari kehadiran Hangyul yang terabaikan

"Iya, aku pikir aku dapat melakukan jalan denganmu" Jinhyuk menyetujui dengan tawa ringan

"Benarkah?" Bukan Yohan, Jinhyuk menemukan Hangyul yang memberi tatapan tidak yakin padanya

"Iya, benar" Kepala Jinhyuk memperlihatkan satu anggukan, sadar kalau membaringkan diri selama hujung pekan akan membosankan

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa" Pikir Jinhyuk, Yohan ingin melakukan jalan dengannya di esok hari dan mengucap 'sampai jumpa' padanya

"Hei" Jinhyuk dapat mendengar nada protes dalam seruan Hangyul, meski dia tidak menolehkan kepala

"Aku akan menemui kalian di lain waktu" Yohan memberi balasan sebelum dia melewati pintu dari gedung apartemen

"Aku pikir kau akan mengajakku berjalan di esok hari" Jinhyuk mengeluarkan suara, masih membiar Yohan memegang tangannya

"Kau tidak dapat jalan pada hari ini?" Yohan menoleh dan memberi perhatian pada Jinhyuk, tidak seperti saat dia membalas seruan Hangyul.

Jinhyuk hanya memperlihatkan tawa ringan sebelum dia mengatakan dia dapat melakukan jalan pada hari ini, tapi dia perlu melakukan kegiatan belanja karena tidak ada apapun dalam lemari pendingin maupun lemari penyimpanan makanan miliknya.

Barangkali Yohan merasakan bosan dengan melakukan kumpul dengan temannya, ingin melakukan aktifitas yang berbeda dengan biasanya dan menemukan Jinhyuk sebagai orang baru yang dapat menemani dirinya dan melakukan hal berbeda.

**~ (Chapter 2) End ~**

Aslinya ini mau dipublish pekan lalu, tapi berhubung listrik maupun sinyal sempat bermasalah jadi aku tunda ke penghujung pekan ini.


	3. Chapter 3

~.~

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Softly

_[Top!Yohan x Bottom!Jinhyuk]_

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

~.~

Hari ini bukan penghujung pekan dimana Jinhyuk memiliki temu dengan Yohan pada bagian tangga maupun ruang lift, dia menemukan si tetangga beda lantai saat dia menyelesaikan kuliah dan ingin mengunjungi teman yang memiliki projek kelompok dengannya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan seperti dia memberikan sapaan pada seseorang, harusnya Jinhyuk tidak memperlihatkan sikap percaya diri dengan meninggikan tangan selagi dia memiliki ramai pejalan dan menunduk canggung saat Yohan melewati dirinya.

Jinhyuk mempertahankan keseimbangan diri saat dia merasakan seseorang membentur bahunya begitu dia melangkah keluar dari minimarket, beruntungnya keranjang buah di tangannya tidak terjatuh . . .

"Kau ingin menjenguk seseorang?" Pandangan Jinhyuk mengarah pada Yohan, pelaku dirinya hampir terjatuh

"Iya, aku mengunjungi rekanku dalam melakukan projek kelompok" Jinhyuk memberi jawaban dengan angguk

"Apa dia menyukai apel?" Yohan memberi tanya selagi dia mengikuti irama langkah milik Jinhyuk

"Dia tidak menjawab saat aku bertanya" Balas Jinhyuk seraya menaruh perhatian pada keranjang buah di tangannya

"Kau sendiri menyukai apel, Jinhyuk-Hyung?" Tanya Yohan yang menerima ekspresi berpikir dari Jinhyuk

"Eum, kupikir aku menyukai semua makanan" Jawab Jinhyuk dengan memperlihatkan senyum

"Bagaimana ada orang yang tidak menyukai semua makanan?" Gelakan tawa muncul pada wajah Yohan.

Jinhyuk tidak meyakini apa yang menggelitik dari obrolan mereka, tapi dia dan Yohan melewati beberapa waktu untuk melontarkan tawa dengan geli.

"Aku melihatmu bertemu dengan temanmu" Jinhyuk memulai percakapan saat dia menyelesaikan tawa terlebih dahulu

"Iya, aku hanya memberi sapaan dan aku pergi karena ada yang perlu kulakukan" Yohan memberi jawaban, masih menyisakan raut geli

"Tapi kau berjalan di sisiku" Tunjuk Jinhyuk, menemukan bahunya membentur bahu Yohan di beberapa waktu

"Kita memiliki satu arah, kelihatannya" Balas Yohan dengan senyum geli, menyadari dia dan Jinhyuk mengambil satu jalan

"Ah, begitu" Jinhyuk memperlihatkan anggukan paham, ikut menaruh senyum geli pada wajahnya

"Oh" Pandangan Yohan menunjukkan sorot terkejut yang menimbulkan tanda tanya pada Jinhyuk

"Kenapa?" Jinhyuk memberi tanya karena dia tidak memahami alasan Yohan menunjukkan rasa terkejut

"Kau melihatnya, Jinhyuk-Hyung?" Telunjuk Yohan mengarah pada etalase dari kedai kopi di sisi kiri Jinhyuk

"Promosi untuk pembelian kopi susu?" Jinhyuk tidak memiliki pengetahuan mengenai si tetangga, tidak tahu Yohan memiliki antusiasme tinggi pada kopi susu

"Tidak. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" Yohan bersikukuh mengarahkan telunjuk pada kaca etalase dari kedai kopi

"Makanan ringan saat kau memiliki sepuluh kupon pembelian?" Manik Jinhyuk menyipit untuk menemukan tulisan lain

"Ah, Jinhyuk-Hyung. Kau sungguh atau berpura tidak melihat?" Tanya Yohan seraya menurunkan telunjuknya

"Kenapa aku harus berpura?" Wajah Jinhyuk memperlihatkan raut bingung yang mudah ditemukan oleh pandangan lain

"Kau sungguh tidak melihatnya?" Jinhyuk memiliki perasaan kalau ini bukan situasi serius dengan senyum geli milik Yohan

"Apa?" Tidak dapat memberi sikap ketus, Jinhyuk masih memberikan reaksi dengan kernyitan tidak mengerti

"Kita terlihat serasi, kelihatan berjodoh" Lelucon praktis dilontar dengan senyum lebar, membuat sosok Yohan begitu bodoh dan mengesalkan.

Sekali lagi Jinhyuk memberi sikap kalau dia tidak memikirkan dan meloloskan tawa ringan sebagai balasan, membiarkan Yohan menempati sisinya dan memulai pembicaraan lain selagi dia mengambil langkah untuk melewatkan kaca etalase.

Jinhyuk pikir Yohan hanya melakukan permainan dan tidak bersungguh mengenai perkataannya, tapi dia menemukan Yohan yang membalik langkah setelah si Pemuda memastikan dia baik saja hingga dia berada di rumah temannya.

**~ (Chapter Three) End ~**

Aku mengganti judul utamanya, karena sejujurnya aku masih ngerasa kurang sesuai sama judul utamanya. Bagian berikutnya adalah bagian terakhir, aku publish waktu aku ngga males buat memperbaiki. Ada yang bahagia karena bagian berikut adalah bagian terakhir ?


	4. Chapter 4

~.~

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Softly

_[Top!Yohan x Bottom!Jinhyuk]_

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

~.~

Penghujung pekan dimana teman-teman Jinhyuk melakukan kencan dengan kekasih, menggunakan mode diam pada grup obrolan karena tidak ingin ada si orang tanpa pasangan yang menginterupsi (sebenarnya Jinhyuk juga tidak berminat melakukannya).

Kantung makanan ringan yang dibiarkan pada ruang tengah merupakan isyarat kalau Jinhyuk ingin menghabiskan hari dengan menonton film atau serial ditemani minuman kaleng dan cemilan, berusaha menikmati waktu sendiri yang dia miliki di penghujung pekan.

Tidak menemukan keripik kentang di jangkuan tangan membuat Jinhyuk mengalihkan atensi dari adegan pembuka film yang dia pilih, maniknya memperhatikan sosok yang menyamankan diri di sisinya . . .

"Ah, aku mengantri di belakang beberapa Bibi yang memiliki protes mengenai minimarket" Jinhyuk mendengarkan Yohan

"Kupikir kau menemui seseorang" Balas Jinhyuk dengan anggukan mengerti, menerima kantung keripik kentang

"Aku tidak memiliki seseorang yang ingin kutemui pada penghujung pekan" Kata Yohan selagi dia meraih minuman kaleng

"Tapi kau menemuiku, bahkan kau membelikan minuman" Jinhyuk menaruh pandangan pada kantung plastik di depan Yohan

"Benar, tapi aku hanya menemui Jinhyuk-Hyung pada hujung pekan" Yohan menjawab seraya membuka kaleng lain

"Kedengaran seperti hanya aku yang memiliki waktu luang dan tidak memiliki kekasih diantara orang yang kau kenal" Kelakar Jinhyuk

"Hal bagus" Yohan membentuk senyum, mengulurkan minuman kaleng yang berada di tangannya pada Jinhyuk

"Karena seseorang dapat menemanimu di penghujung pekan?" Tanya Jinhyuk seraya menerima minuman kaleng dari Yohan

"Karena kau tidak memiliki kekasih" Kepala Yohan melakukan gerakan untuk menolak dugaan Jinhyuk

"Kau merasa senang saat seseorang tidak memiliki kekasih?" Jinhyuk melontarkan tanya dengan senyum geli

"Aku senang karena kau tidak memiliki kekasih" Yohan tidak menunjukkan sikap serius, meraih kantung makanan ringan

"Aku akan tersedak kalau ini adalah pertama kali aku mendengarnya" Jinhyuk menyimpan minuman kaleng di meja rendah.

Belasan menit mengabaikan tayangan film yang diperlihatkan oleh layar televisi, Jinhyuk melewatkan beberapa adegan dan menaruh perhatian secara penuh untuk memahami cerita dari film genre komedi aksi di depannya.

"Jinhyuk-Hyung, kau tahu?" Sejujurnya Jinhyuk tidak mengingat kehadiran Yohan di sisinya

"Kau tidak memberitahuku" Jinhyuk membalas seadanya dan mendengar tawa ringan milik Yohan

"Aku memiliki rasa dan hati, kau tidak boleh menyamakanku dengan pisau belati" Perkataan Yohan menimbulkan raut bingung

"Kau adalah penyanyi rock?" Tanya Jinhyuk, menolehkan kepala dengan ekspresi tergelitik

"Maksudku, aku Serius" Yohan memperlihatkan raut wajah kalau dia merasa terhibur dengan ekspresi geli Jinhyuk

"Ah" Jinhyuk beruntung karena Yohan melurus pandangan pada layar televisi, tapi dia tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa panas di wajahnya.

Tidak ada perkataan terus terang mengenai Yohan menyukai Jinhyuk, dan Jinhyuk ingin memberi sikap kalau dia tidak memahami lelucon praktis yang dilemparkan oleh Yohan memiliki maksud tidak langsung jika si Pemuda menyukai dia.

Tapi Jinhyuk bukan remaja sekolah menengah atas yang tidak mengenal perasaan, tidak dapat menutup mata mengenai perhatian yang diberikan dan tidak memerlukan ungkapan 'aku cinta kamu' untuk mengetahui ketertarikan Pemuda Kim di sisinya.

Jinhyuk meraih minuman kaleng yang berada diantara dia dan Yohan, tidak memahami alasan Yohan mengulum senyum hingga dia merasa wajahnya memanis saat maniknya mendapati kaleng yang terabaikan di meja rendah.

**~ (Final Chapter) End ~**

Aku publish ini karena aku suka pairing ini juga tidak menemukan cerita dari pairing ini, dan ngga menuntut orang lain untuk membaca atau suka sama pairing ini. Tapi aku senang karena tanda baca buat bagian ini, utamanya bagian satu, melewati seratus kali, walaupun aku ngga tahu kalian suka atau ngga sengaja membuka.

Terima kasih buat, siapapun yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita seadanya dari aku, apalagi menyukai cerita. Makasih banget.

(Maaf, aku lupa ngasih tahu kalo masih ada bagian sequel yang aku publish saat aku ingat)


	5. Sequel

~.~

**Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Softly

sequel

_(Top!Yohan x Bottom!Jinhyuk)_

_Don't Like, Don't Read_

~.~

Penghujung pekan dimana Jinhyuk tidak mendekam dirinya dalam ruang apartemen meski temannya menolak ajakan dia melakukan pertemuan, postingan menarik di sosial media milik akun yang dia ikuti menjadi perhatian selagi dia menunggu menu yang dia pesan.

Kentang manis porsi besar memaling perhatian Jinhyuk dari postingan mengenai hewan peliharaan yang menggemaskan, membayangkan tekstur lembut di mulutnya juga rasa manis pada kecapan lidah membuat Jinhyuk menaruh senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Pemuda Kim yang meletakkan menu pesanan Jinhyuk hanya mendenguskan tawa, tidak memiliki minat untuk melontar protes ataupun mengusik kesenangan Jinhyuk dengan tawa keras . . .

"Ada sesuatu di wajahmu" Si Pemuda Kim membuka mulut saat Jinhyuk menghabiskan satu potong kentang manis

"Heum?" Jinhyuk tidak mendengar dengan baik, tapi dia mengusap sudut bibirnya selagi dia mengangkat wajah

"Ada sesuatu di wajahmu" Kata Yohan selagi dia tersenyum, menyenangi ekspresi bingung pada wajah Jinhyuk

"Aku yakin aku tidak makan dengan berantakan" Telinga Yohan mendengarkan gumaman Jinhyuk

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan kau makan dengan berantakan" Yohan membalas, mendapat tatapan sangsi dari Jinhyuk

"Kau tidak mengatakan, di wajahku ada keindahan?" Jinhyuk menunjukkan ekspresi geli selagi dia menduga

"Jinhyuk-Hyung, aku mengetahui wajahmu indah sedari temu pertama" Senyuman Yohan memberi tanda dia terhibur dengan dugaan Jinhyuk

"Lalu apa yang berada di wajahku?" Tanya Jinhyuk, memperlihatkan ekspresi dia tidak ingin menebak lagi

"Itu," Yohan meninggalkan posisi duduk yang nyaman dan mendekatkan diri pada Jinhyuk

"Kenapa?" Jinhyuk melebarkan matanya, tidak membentuk bola tapi begitu menggemaskan bagi Yohan.

Kecupan singkat diletakkan pada pipi Jinhyuk, si lebih muda membentuk senyum selagi dia menaruh beberapa sentimeter antara wajahnya dan wajah Jinhyuk.

"Itu perasaanku" Yohan ingin mendudukkan diri dan menikmati pemandangan dari rona merah di wajah Jinhyuk, sebelum dia menemukan dorongan

"Kalian membuatku gemas" Suara Hangyul mengingatkan kalau Yohan dan Jinhyuk tidak melakukan kencan sendiri.

Seungyoun menaruh lengannya pada bahu Hangyul dan memperlihatkan sorot bangga saat dorongan Hangyul membuat si pasangan baru melakukan ciuman di bibir, merasa terhibur dengan sikap canggung dari Yohan maupun Jinhyuk.

Tidak memiliki maksud untuk melakukan ciuman tanpa membangun suasana romantis, Yohan tidak dapat menahan tawa ringan dengan perasaan senang selagi dia melihat Jinhyuk yang kelihatan malu namun tidak mempermasalahkan.

Kencan pertama mereka, setelah Jinhyuk menerima perasaan Yohan di beberapa hari lalu, berakhir tanpa memiliki kendala dengan Yohan yang menjanjikan adegan ciuman dengan persiapan yang lebih baik di lain waktu. Jinhyuk hanya tergelak dengan geli.

**. END .**

Bagian ini lebih pendek, cuma pengen lengkapin karena aku pengen ngeliat Yohan Jinhyuk jadian. Masih ngga yakin apakah ada yang menyukai pairing ini, tapi makasih karena ada yang menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya.

Aslinya aku sering ngerasa cringe sama omongan keju, gombal, atau apapun ini disebut. Tapi aku pengen nyoba gimana aku nulis, dan ini adalah hasilnya. Maaf kalo ada yang kurang berkenan dengan beberapa bagian, atau seluruh cerita ini.


End file.
